Helping Bella
by arcullenwhitlock
Summary: Bella runs from her abusive home with her two sisters and seeks help from the cullens.


" ISABELLA MARIE SWAN GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE" my very drunken angry father yelled from the first level of the house you see my life is very compacted but, you don't have the time to listen to my story—oh what the hay here it goes.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan (Bella for short). I am 15 years old. I have a 3 year old sister. Her name is Vanessa Rose Swan. I also have a 3 day old baby sister. Named Samantha Lee Swan. Our mother resentlly died when giving birth at home to Samantha. Our father has been drinking ever since.

"ISABELLA DID YOU HEAR ME" I was down the stairs in an instentlly my father had his belt in his hand I looked form his eyes to his belt and then quietly said "No no no no no no "

*About a half an hour later*

Oh my god that is the worst beating I have ever had. I am bleeding on my ankle and my back. I think 1 of my ribs are fractured. I do not care. The best bet to keep my siblings safe is to run. I just entered my sisters' room. I go over to Nessie's bed and picked her up she whispered

"Momma"

"Shh baby I am gonna get us outta here"

Next I went over to Sammi's crib and picked her up and her back-pack of stuff she needs. Then went to Nessies bed and got her back-pack. I go down stairs and run out the front door. I rin into the woods that are near my house.

I have been running for about fifteen minutesand it just started pouring down rain. I used to have on a coat and sweat jacket and sweater. I gave my cout to my baby sister and my sweat jacket and sweater I gave to Nessie. I am so cold all I have on is a pair of pj shorts and a tank top. I am way out of town now I am staying in the woods.

I remember one day when I was out here running I saw a drive way I guess it leads to a house. I plan to seek refuge there for now. Any way I feel so dizzy and like I am going to pass out. Oh well. I keep running.

CPOV

"alice please calm down" esme said alice is bouncing around the room

"Edward what is she thinking" I asked

"just go out on the porch you will see soon" Edward said

BPOV

Vanessa has been crying for the past 10 minutes I can see light coming from I guess the house. I pick up speed. I get to the edge of the forest and stop like I am frozen. Oh my god the house is huge. I continue to run. Suddenly I trip over I think a rock and bang my head I had thrown myself around so I would not hurt my siblings. I open my eyes to see a very pale man and woman.

The man is blonde and has topaz eyes the women is caremal brown with topaz eyes too.

The man says "are you ok?" I sit up imediently look around to locate my siblings my eyes land on the woman she has Samantha in her arms who is screaming and Vannessa sitting at her feet looking scared. I stand up and walk over to Vanessa and pick her up then I take Samantha from the woman. She smiles at me.

" the man says "do you need a place to stay"

I turn to face face him but my eyes can not focus but I say "yes" then the woman says "what are you running from sweetie" I turn to face her and say "my father" then I point to my ankle and she replies "oh my god what happened" I do not now how to respond and I think the man sees this because he says "come on lets ge t you out of the rain I am sure you must be cold oh and by the way I am Carlisle I am a doctor and this is my wife esme" I smile and say " I am Isabella and they are Vannessa and Samantha" "well Isabella-" I cut Carlisle off mid sentence "um bella please" "ok bella lets go inside do you need help to take them inside" "um sure" I hand Samantha to the woman and Vanessa to the man

We head up to the house we go inside and are greeted by 5 teenagers. I try to take in their features bu ti simply can not focus.

Carlisle says " bella these are our children Alice Jasper Emmett Rosalie and Edward" all I can do is nod then I say " I am bella and these are vanessa and samantha" right on cue Samantha starts wailing I go over to esme and take her from her and start to bounce her buti have to stop because a sudden pain rushes to my head I squint my eyes shut. Carlisle is looking at me when I open my eyes.

He says " are you ok" I replie "um yeah sure"

"that didn't sound very sure" the blonde boy said "excuse me" I replied to is mumbled comment

His eyes went wied and the little pixie standing next to him says "you could not have heard that. Did you?" " oh yes I did I heard and I quote 'that did't sound very sure' oh and next time if you want to make a comment just say it don't mumble it" I said with a glare they all looked at me shocked that I heard his comment "momma momma momma" Vanessa said I turned to her and said "yes Nessie"

"Momma momma momma" this time she stuck out her arms to me I went over to Carlisle and placed her on my hip now I have Vanessa on my hip and Samantha in my arm I reply "what is it sweetie" all her reply is "momma momma momma momma" I cut her off "vannessa stop or I will sit you down on the floor" "but momma" "no buts vannessa" she is now quiet I look up at the rest of the family and they have shocked expressions on their face I say "um hello" the little pixie speaks up "she just called you momma" I reply "um yeah" she cuts me off before I can finish "are you her mom" "um um um uh" thank god for Samantha cause she started crying I look down at her and say "hey baby girl there is no need to cry" the tall muscular brown haired boy says "you did not finish are you her mom" without thinking I blurt out "yes" then they all look at me shocked see I am so used to saying that when I need to take her somewhere I could not help it then I said" what I mean is no I am her big sister but our mom has not been a good mom to us so since she has been able to talk she has called me momma"

They all nodded still in shock so I say "hello earth to this family" they all snapped out of it then I sat Vanessa on the floor by my hurt ankle she started poking it all I could do was pull in my bottom lip and squint I guess they noticed because when I poen my eyes they are all looking at my ankle I say "what is it with you guys and staring" they look up at me then samatha starts crying

So I start to walk back and forth to sooth her then pain and darkness wash over me and I can feel my self falling backwards except I am pretty sure I do not hit the floor but I hit something cold and hard and I feel arms under my arms then I hear a voice it was the tall guy's voice "ha dad has another girl on him" then I hear esme's voice "shut up Emmett" holy shit I just realized something I fell on Carlisle aand hold why isn't Samantha in my arms even when I am out I am amazing because next thing I no I am tossing my self around in his arms because he is holding me bridal style now and now I am falling and then I hit the floor ow that hurt hold up I smell it blood I am done darkness washes over me.

CPOV

Oh my god that girl must not have been completely out because as soon as esme said shut up Emmett she started thrashing around in my arms because I was holding her bridal style then she landed on the floor with a big thud and her head was bleeding instantly I use my vampire speed and take her up to the guest room where I patch her head and leave her there and go down stairs.

BPOV

The darkness is slowly releasing my self I wake up and look down I am still in my old clothes I am in a bed then I hear samantha's cries and Vanessa saying "Momma momma momma momma" I bolt up and sprint to where the noise is coming from my head hurts so bad and I feel dizzy but wo cares I have to find them I have made it down one flight of stairs then I say "god damnit how many fucking stairs do they have" then the blonde haired boy says"375" then I follow other voices to the living room where I am braught to a halt of the sight esme is trying to calm Vanessa and Samantha is in the arms of a blonde girl who is trying to calm her.

Carlisle's head whips up to me. All of a sudden I am angry wait now I am scared holy shit someone's messing with my emotions my head whips around to the blonde boy who has a smirk on his face "ok I really need to learn names" oops did I just say that out loud yes I did and apparently that was a mistake because Vanessa sits up and runs to me I pick her up and say "ssh it is ok I need to put you down so I can take care of Samantha" "okay" with that I sit her down and go over to the blonde girl who is looking at me she hands over Samantha and I say "Samantha Lee there is no need to cry" with that she started wailing louder I looked out the window it is nice and sunny without thinking I put Samantha up on my shoulder and take vanessa's hand and walk out of the house as I am walking by everyone they are following me with their eyes I stop and turn to face them I say "again what is with you guys and staring it is creepy" with that I storm out of the house and walk around the front yard. I stop when I feel like someone is watching I look over at vannessa who Is looking at Samantha. Then I look up and I see most of the siblings standing at a wall length window then I say as loud as I can "what is with this god damn family and fucking staring it gets on my very last god damn fucking nerve" like they heard me or something they step away from the window.

When I go back inside with a sleeping Vanessa in my arms and a sleeping samtha on my shoulder I am struggleing so I stop before I can fully get to the door. Esme gets up and comes over "do you need some help" "um yes here can you take Samantha" she takes Samantha off my shoulder and now I am holding Vanessa bridal style me and esme walk up the stairs into the room I was in we lay them down and then go back down stairs.

Somehow I miss the bottom step and fall forward Carlisle is next to quicker then any human could be holy shit oh my god they are not human they are oh my god next thing I know I am scrambling up running up the stairs because Samantha was crying I go in and pick her up and realize that I have nothing to feed her. But somehow she fel back to sleep which I am happy about so I can talk to everyone. I walk back down stairs and sit on one of the couches.

"you guys are vampires" I say and look up to see they have shocked expressions on their faces and are staring "again with the staring are you guys stalkers or something I mean god learn some manners" that seemed to work because a bronze haired boy said "how do you know that" "how do I now that" I pause for a second to reveal my bronze eyes I was getting ready to say something but Carlisle beet me to it "your eyes they are topaz like ours wait you can not be a vampire you bled and you passed out" he got up and started pacing back and forth and rambling I sat there amused then I said "um Carlisle if you would have let me finish I could explain it" he sat down and I continued "I am half vampire half human" "that is impossible"Carlisle said "ok you think it is impossible I will call aro right now and have him explain it to you" "wait how well do you know aro" "enough to know he is cruel any way it is impossible you see when a male vampire has" "really we already had to have this conversation with carlisle like one million times" "well if you do not want to hear it you can leave" Emmett got up and left along with the blonde girl and boy and the little pixiebut the bronze haired boy stayed "as I was saying well I am pretty sure you know what a man and a woman do so when a male vampire and a female human has that the woman gets pregnant when the baby is born the mom will either die or be changed into a vempire and that is how I came to be"

"interesting" Carlisle said "oh are your sisters the same as you"

"no once I reached of age my father put me in a orphanage and that is when I got adopted"

I go to standup but I wince in pain. But it is from my stomach holy shit I am late. Yup that is all the motivation I need I go up to the room where we are staying and go to nessie's bookbag I grab the calendar I am 5 days late. "aw shit" I through the calendar down run out of the room out of the house and onto the grass. I s=am walking back and forth. Apparently I left the door open because I can here them talking the blonde girl says "what is she crazy" ok that did it I go back and side. Samantha is crying I run up the stairs when I am 2 from the top I trip. I get up as fast as I can and walk into the room I pick Samantha up. Then I go over to Nessie and wake her up I put her on my hip and Samantha is cradled in my arm I walk out of the room and down the steps. I walk out of the house and I sit them on the ground. The whole family is watching me. I just keep walking back and forth. When all of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in my back I fall to the ground on my knees.

I hear the door open and a pair of feet coming over to me it is the blonde boy he crouches down next to me. By now the pain is all in my lower stomach. He says "whats wrong" I can't speak it hurts so bad by now the whole family is out here Carlisle and the bronze hair guy come over to me. I can feel someone prying sround in my thoughts. But I do not care my stomach hurts so bad. The bronze haired bot said "Carlisle the pain is in her stomach" Carlisle lays me on my back oh my god it hurts so bad so bad help me make the pain stop. Whatever the bronze haired boy's name is I hope he is listening "I am listening and I have to pick you up to take you inside. Is that ok" yes oh yes

I feel my self being picked up. I am placed on the couch. 'bronze boy what is your name' "my name is Edward" 'oh um Edward tell Carlisle that I am 5 days late and was raped last month' "WHAT!" 'ok sorry just saying' " um carlsile she thinks she is pregnant" "huh what" Carlisle said "she is late and was raped last month" the pain stopped I open my eyes and I start crying. Edward picks me up and sits me on his lap. I say "Edward I am so scared" "bella hun" Carlisle says "yes" I reply "who raped you" "a vampire" I heard Edward growl. I jump and I almost hit the floor but blonde boy catches me. "god damn Edward you scared her shitless" I am crying hard I snuggle into blonde boy. He stands up and walks up some stairs we reach a bedroom and he sits


End file.
